A Frosted Looking Glass
by Forgottem memories
Summary: You've shut the door, closed the windows, drawn the blinds and shut off the radio. You cannot see it, cannot hear it, should never have known what was occurring. Beyond your shutters and walls, however, the world continues to turn beneath you.


Behind Closed Windows

I own nothing. Go figure.

You've shut the door, closed the windows, drawn the blinds and shut off the radio. You cannot see it, cannot hear it, should never have known what was occurring. Beyond your shutters and walls, however, the world continues to turn beneath you.

A wish gone awry. A nightmare delayed and forged into reality.

A story as old as time, a boy and his dog.

* * *

"Jake!" A young man, perhaps between thirteen or fourteen years of age screamed. "Jake, you have to stop!"

He was a decidedly odd looking young man. Unkempt blond hair hung about his face, the color of faded straw. His eyes, an icy blue, were so colored all throughout and emitted a dim glow. His skin a deathly pallor, pale as snow. Amongst these oddities, a right arm replaced with steel and clamp, a golden crown bejeweled with rubies upon his brow were still noteworthy, though decidedly less so.

This strange young man, struggling with and against powers far beyond his comprehension, is Finn Mertens.

"Jake please!" His cries went unheeded by the dog, the beast before him. Golden fur hung limp from twisted bones, flesh sloughing off as horns curled out from the dogs skull and fresh thumbs jutted out of what were once paws.

The mutating dogs hands slammed down, green flames blazing where brown eyes once rested. Two arms, one of steel and another flesh rose in fear to cover his face and the Ice answered.

* * *

A man, a giant, crouched low as he explored the frigid cave. It was a myth, old as the land of Uuu. A myth of a monster, locked away in a prison of Ice who wanted to destroy the world.

For the longest time, he'd thought the stories of Queen Abadeer had just been stories, too. He hadn't found her, not by a long shot. She'd heard he was researching lost history, in particular the legend of the Nightmare in the Green Sky. She'd heard, and she found him.

He shuddered, not from the growing cold, but rather the memory of her handling him as an arrogant novice instead of the seasoned adventurer he was.

And maybe a little from the cold.

He hadn't been paying as much attention as he should, the cave had stopped being stone and transitioned to ice and he hadn't even noticed until he'd nearly slipped. Up ahead he could see it, a dim light. One giant hand shielding his eyes, he entered the chamber.

"Who are y'all, to intrude upon my here domain?" A blue-skinned child sat upon a throne of ice, garbed in a deep-blue cloak and glaring at him. Old, faded books were scattered about the room, a few were piled on the back of a great white bear who lay next to the throne. Behind the throne, however...

Mired in black murk, green flames blazing and dead. Twisted, sharp and cruel, locked away behind ice and staring directly into his soul. The thing, for those exposed bones and vile, empty eyes belonged to no living thing, was absolutely massive, dwarfing even his own giant frame.

"The Bone-Snatch'. It is real."

"Hey!" The boy stood up, waving his arms. Arm. At him. The child's right arm was absent, a few inches of rusted steel in its place. "Quit yer staring at Jake and tell me who you are!"

"I'm Billy." He'd done enough sword swinging throughout the years, his name was often introduction enough. "Who are you?"

"I-" The boy frowned, sharp teeth clenched in concentration. He sat down and took the crown off of his head and stared at it. "I am the lord of these frozen plains. Ice Prince. Prince. The king is gone."

Billy stared as the white haired child muttered to himself, berating himself over someone named Simon.

"That's cool, kid. I'm gonna kill the Bone-Snatch' now, okay?"

"Wait, what?"

* * *

A/N That's a wrap. Currently just a one-shot. The idea here is that, even in the Farmworld, some things were simply destined to be. After the mutagenic bomb went off the new world began to look similar to Ooo, yet still subtly different in many ways.


End file.
